Ginny's Boggart
by Firebolt909
Summary: Ginny faces a boggart and discovers her worst fear. another HG story from me! Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is another short story from me.I was re-reading PoA and wondered what Ginny's boggart would turn into.This is what I came up with….

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny stood in line with the rest of the fourth year Gryffindors, waiting their turn into the closet with the boggart.Professor Clobberall was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and she probably one of the best ones they ever had.

"Ok, class.In here is a boggart that I borrowed from Professor Snape's dungeon." Professor Clobberall announced."Last class we learned what a boggart is and how to defeat it, and now is your chance to do so. Everyone ready?"The class nodded."Now, I'm going to open the door, and each of you will go in to face the boggart."

"Creevy, you first."Colin Creevy walked a little nervously into the closet.They heard a scream, and then "Riddikulus!"Moments later, Colin came out grinning.

"Good job, Colin!"Clobberall praised."Next!"

As the line grew shorter, Ginny started to grow anxious.What would her boggart turn into?She tried to think of what scared her the most.Was it insects?Ron wasn't the only Weasley to have their teddy bear turn into a spider.Ginny tried to concentrate, but couldn't come up with a particular image.

"Weasley, you're next!"Ginny tightened the hold on her wand, took a deep breath, opened the door and went inside.

She looked around the closet, looking for the boggart. She had always imagined them as little black gremlins with red eyes and such.There was nothing inside._Maybe I'm afraid of nothing_, she thought.Suddenly there was a loud _pop_ and a figure appeared before her.

"_Harry_?"Ginny was astounded.How should she fear Harry?She loved him.Harry was her hero, her savior.He'd never hurt her.

Harry Potter loomed over her.His face was scrunched up in anger, his green eyes flashing. "What were you thinking, Ginny?"His voice was harsh."Did you honestly think that _I_ would someday like _you_?"Ginny felt sick.Harry's words echoed in the small space.She realized at that moment, that _was _her greatest fear of all.

"Harry, I—" Water welled up in her eyes; Ginny couldn't stop their flow down her cheeks.She couldn't move at all. All she could do was stand there and stare teary-eyed in shock at her hero, while he shouted those horrible words.

"Just shut up Ginny!" Harry made a movement with his hand, like he was going to hit her and started advancing on her.Ginny flinched and backed up."You were always following me around, always right there with that stupid look on your face and blushing everything I even spoke to you!" His face was now livid with anger, his eyes lit up with an unholy light.

"Harry, please I didn't—"She was now trapped against the back wall of the closet.Harry's once beautiful green eyes now burned a hateful red.

"How could you ever thought that I, the tri-wizard champion, the greatest seeker Gryffindor's ever seen, would ever fall for a sniveling, idiot girl like you…sending me Valentine's cards and get-well cards that would never stop screeching…."Ginny slid down the wall shaking, crumpled in a ball on the closet floor sobbing her heart out, while Harry towered over her trembling with rage.Her wand had was still clutched in her hand, long since forgotten about, not that she could have even thought to use it against the boggart Harry.

"You're nothing to me, Ginny! NOTHING!" Harry yelled."You'll always be a freckled-faced, redheaded brat!"

Ginny sobbed harder, tears pouring down her face.She couldn't even hear Harry's words anymore over the voice roaring in her head. _You're nothing to me, Ginny! NOTHING!_

"RIDDIKULUS!"She never heard Professor Clobberall open the door and banish the boggart.

"Ginny?Are you ok?"Clobberall asked, concerned about her student.She helped Ginny to her feet and quickly marched her out into the classroom.When Ginny next looked up, she saw through the tears in her eyes the faces of her classmates staring at her in pity and fear.Shaking off Clobberall's hand on her shoulder, she started running.

How she made it thought the halls of Hogwarts without Filch catching her, she never knew.She ran until her lungs felt as if she was breathing fire.She ran until her legs collapsed. Finally looking up, she realized that she was at the edge of the forbidden forest.

~~~~~~~

Like it? Chapter 2 is coming up….


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down for dinner in the Great hall.Harry slowly looked around, hoping to see Ginny there.He frowned when he saw she was nowhere in sight.

"Anyone see Ginny today?" He asked his friends in what he hoped was a casual tone.

Ron was busy pulling a bench out for Hermione."Not since this morning. Why?"Ron looked at him knowingly, arching an eyebrow.

"No reason.Just didn't see her, that's all."They started eating, Ron and Hermione chatting about this coming Hogsmead weekend while Harry kept glancing around the hall every so often, hoping to see a familiar red-head.

Minutes later, Colin Creevy came over to them.Harry winced, knowing he'd start in on Harry's latest Quidditch match.

"Hey Ron," Colin said. "Did you hear what happened to Ginny?"Ron looked up from his shepard's pie and glared at Colin.It was common knowledge that Colin liked Ginny. 

"No, what?"

"Well, we were in Professor Clobberall's class…we were covering boggarts…it was her turn…she was in the closet for a long while…and then she just ran out crying…we haven't seen her since."Colin managed to explain under the intense looks he was getting from Ron and Harry.

Harry jumped up and started for the exit. "Harry, wait up!"He could hear Ron and Hermione scraping their benches against the floor in a hurry to follow him.

Inside the common room, Ginny was nowhere to be found."I'll go look upstairs," said Hermione, gasping for breath as she and Ron dashed in behind him.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, making it stick out even further.Ron sat down in a chair, looking pale underneath his freckles."She can't have gotten too far," Ron said."She's probably just hiding for a bit, just to cool off."

"Maybe she's out on the grounds somewhere." Harry reasoned.Hermione came down the stairs."She's not up in her dormitory."

"Let's go search the grounds then, she can't have gone far." Ron jumped up quickly, grabbed Hermione's hand and led the way through the portrait hole.

At the castle steps, Harry divided them up."You and Hermione take the area around the lake, I'll go and search the edge of the forest. Meet back here in an hour." 

Had Harry bothered to stop and examine his feelings for Ginny, he would have noticed that he was way more upset than one ought to be for the sister of a friend.All he knew was that he didn't like the idea of her being out by herself, scared.He vividly remembered his last encounter with a boggart and it was nothing one could shake off easily.

For ten minutes, he walked around the edge of the Forbidden Forest, looking for any sight of flame red hair in the fading sunlight.Coming around a corner, he saw her.She was sitting on a rock, rubbing the nose of a unicorn, her hair cast into golden highlights from the sun that fought its way through the thick tree branches.Closer up, he could see that she had been crying, her eyes red and swollen.

"Ginny?" he said softly.The unicorn danced nervously, trying to get away from him.Ginny's eyes grew large as she spotted him in the shadows and for an instant, fear was plainly etched on her tear-stained face.

"Harry?" she squeaked.

Harry gently crept towards her, sensing for some strange reason that it was him she was frightened of."Didn't mean to scare you. Colin told us what happened."Harry's heart broke at her small sound of anguish.

"Oh."

"Can I sit down?"

"Erm…sure." Ginny scooted over, still absently petting the unicorn, who nuzzled her hair.She wouldn't meet Harry's concerned gaze.

After a brief silence, she mumbled, "I reckon I was just being silly."

"No you weren't," Harry assured her. "Boggarts are horrid creatures.Do you want to talk about it?"

Ginny shook her head.

Harry tried again."You know, I fainted when I first saw a boggart in Professor Lupin's class.Fainted dead away." He smiled trying to gain her attention.

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, it took me months before I could banish one."Ginny looked at him, fascinated.

"What was it?"

"You remember the Dementors that were here a couple years back?"

Ginny shivered. "Yes."

"Every time I got near a boggart, that's what it became."

Ginny sighed, slowly shaking her head. "Mine wasn't anything as awful as that.Mine turned into someone….someone very important….someone whose opinion mattered the most to me.You ever think bad things about yourself?"Harry nodded. "That someone stood there and really just confirmed all those bad things about myself were true.I know it sounds sort of silly now, because I know he would never say those things, but it hurt.It hurt to have him tell me that he thought those horrible things were true too."

Harry tipped her face up so that he could gaze into her clear brown eyes."Ginny, I can't imagine who could've said those things to you…but if anyone ever tried to hurt you like that….you know I wouldn't let him."Harry suddenly stood up and paced in front of the boulder."I mean, you're bright…and, and funny…you're always smiling…even when this world doesn't offer anything to smile about.Sometimes your beautiful smile is what gets me through the day…"

Ginny smiled softly."Really?"

"Cross my heart."

Harry stopped pacing and gently leaned over her."You're such a special person, Ginny, " he said against her lips, "don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

Ginny pressed her forehead against his."Thank you, Harry," she whispered.She raised her lips to rest against his. "For everything."

He pulled her down from the rock and wrapped his arms around her.

~~~~~~~~

A/N:Oh yeah, I probably should've mentioned earlier that this was going to be total H/G fluff (can I write anything else? _Is_ there anything else?).Guess it's a little late to point that out, but there you have it. : )


End file.
